cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
DonVox
|team = Red }} DonVox is a member of the New Pacific Order. Alliance History DonVox had previously held different senior government positions in the United Purple Nations for nearly two years. Eventually he resigned due to disbelief at Peggy_Sue's decisions, notably the cancelling of the UPN's-ODN MDoAP, rather than simply retiring there. The NPO offered an excellent place as its institutions were rock-hard compared to the UPN's unstable environment. United Purple Nations During his time at UPN, DonVox accomplished some great things. DonVox held a few positions in United Purple Nations, which included Chancellor, Minister of Internal Affairs, Minister of Defence, Minister of Finance and Tribune. - This is the Order of the Purple Heart, the highest honour in the UPN. DonVox received this ribbon for overseeing the transfer of $2 Billion, (2,000,000,000) in his first few months as UPN's Minister of Finances. New Pacific Order DonVox joined the New Pacific Order because he wanted retirement from high government and to turn a new leaf in his CN life. He joined on 24 October 2010 and became a full member on October 29, 2010. Most memorable moment On the day DH pre-empted NPO, DonVox checked CN on his phone and received the order to go to peace mode. The blitz already started and he was lucky to have the opportunity to escape to peace mode in order to counter-attack. Although DonVox had bled a lot of Nation Strength and money, many of his wars were enjoyable as his nation had many more wonders than others at a low Nation Strength range. Influences DonVox's main influence was Charles Stuart, for being his first Special Envoy in the . Despite Charles being a relatively new nation (compared to DonVox), he has clearly shown leadership qualities and is quite active, not afraid to speak up and assert Pacifica's honour in other embassies. Professions past and present Diplomatic Corps The is renowned the world over for establishing solid friendships and allies, the Imperial Ambassadors of the New Pacific Order Diplomatic Corps travel the Cyberverse to build and maintain relationships with the hundreds of different alliances all over the world. Representing the NPO alliance and spreading the light of Pacifica's culture. First Diplomats are in between normal ranking diplomats and Special Envoys. They help out with their Special Envoy's work and provide an example for the normal ranking diplomats. DonVox is assigned as a diplomat to R&R. Tech Corps The , or Tech Corps for short, has seen many different phases since its inception in 2007. However, its mission statement has always been the same: “To provide much needed technology at the lowest cost possible”. To accomplish this, The Order has gathered a talented group of members, to head a department that has moved over 170,000 units of technology. DonVox is a Dispatcher in the Tech Corps. He works tirelessly putting together tech deals and coordinating between the buyer and seller. Writing Division Master propagandists all, the members of the are responsible for the signatures, avatars and video you see, as well as speeches, message development and public relations. The Media Corps is divided into four sections, the , the , the , aka. Radio Free Pacifica, and the . All of these divisions work together to spread the news and interesting information to all of Francograd and the Cybernations Community as well. As a scribe in the Media Corps' Writing Division, DonVox writes regularly for the Pacific Press and other media projects. Awards Future aspirations DonVox will try and retain an interest in CN, perhaps trying out other departments to see what they're like.